This invention relates in general to interactive bitmap images and, more particularly, to adding extension bitmap elements to interactive bitmap images.
Interactive software allows a user to interact with the real world device through the interactive bitmap images. Interactive bitmap images are used for a variety of applications to provide an intuitive, interactive display for a user. Interactive bitmap images are often used to represent a real world device or apparatus such as a peripheral device for a computer. Portions of the real world devices are represented by interactive portions of the interactive bitmap images. Software allows a user to interact with the real world device through the interactive bitmap images. For example, a paper tray may be selected for a printer by selecting the interactive portion representing the paper tray in the interactive bitmap image.
The real world devices represented by interactive bitmap images are often able to support add-on accessories. The accessories enhance the functionality of the real world device. For example, a real world device such as a printer may support add-on paper handling devices. The paper handling devices are accessories that enhance the functionality of the printer.
Often, when an interactive bitmap image is used with a real world device, it is desirable that the add-on accessories be represented in the interactive bitmap image. One solution for representing the accessories in the interactive bitmap image is to include in the interactive software all of the bitmaps and the interactive information for all presently known accessories for a device. Interactive information is the information necessary for the software to make the bitmap image interactive.
Including all of the bitmaps and interactive information for all presently known accessories requires a significant investment of time and expense. Additionally, as new accessories are developed for the device, updates must be made to the software.
According to principles of the present invention, a base bitmap image is displayed with an extension bitmap element in a display area. Positioning information is discovered for positioning the base bitmap image relative to the display area. The base bitmap image is loaded. A list is examined to determine the presence and location of the extension bitmap element. Positioning information is discovered for positioning the extension bitmap element relative to the display area. The extension bitmap element is loaded. The base bitmap image and the extension bitmap element are then displayed according to the positioning information for each. If desired, multiple extension bitmap elements may be displayed with the base bitmap image.
According to further principles of the present invention, the extension bitmap element is interactive. The size and location are discovered for each interactive portion of the extension bitmap element. Additionally, at least one interactive response is discovered for each interactive portion of the extension bitmap element.
Other objects, advantages, and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.